


Clairvoyant Nightmare

by NoLifeToCallMyOwn



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: CRITIQUE ME DAMMIT, Fantasy, Horror, book chapters, not full book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLifeToCallMyOwn/pseuds/NoLifeToCallMyOwn
Summary: waking up knowing what her day would be like was pretty normal for 16 year old Carla. But when she starts to forget everything that happens during the night she starts to do some research.This will contain three chapters of a book I am working on. I want as harsh of a critique as possible DO NOT GO EASY ON ME.





	

‘Clairvoyance. The supposed faculty of perceiving things or events in the future or beyond normal sensory contact’. That was the first thing on the list. At first it didn’t make sense to me. Why would that be the first thing to pop up on my browser history?

I had woken up from a good night’s rest to the loud yelling of my brother Luke. I already knew what he was shouting for. I of course had nothing better to do so I opted to listen to the screaming down the hallway. It was of course the same old thing I heard every morning. The worried pleas of my brother who begged for my mother to open the door, the millions of glass shards hitting the floor as my mother threw yet another vase at her door, and finally the irritated groan of defeat as my brother gives in to her antics. Yet still, he would just try again tomorrow, we all know she won’t open her door to anyone but he tries. You see after my father’s recent death, my mother became very ill and has refused help from both us and medical professionals. At first she would allow each of us to bring her a meal each day, but then after two weeks of the same thing and no treatment she stopped letting us come in at all. This had devastated my younger sister Sabrina who longed to be held by our dear sweet mother. But as for me, I prefer she stays in that god dammed room. Our last encounter hadn’t been very pleasurable and I don’t want to have my nose broken again. Having had enough of the idiocy in my house, I set off to my computer to find a website I had seen the day before. That’s when I found the clairvoyance site. 

I have no memory of ever searching this. I know neither of my siblings could have done it. That is unless Sabrina suddenly learned how to use the computer. She was only four years old and Luke was too busy at work to get on the computer. Then again he had a tendency to pull pranks on me. Getting out of the old worn seat, I set off towards the garage where he worked on his bike and other odd trinkets. Trains and model airplanes littered the shelves as I passed by. A few were broken and scattered throughout the room. The mumbling of an upset Luke filled the cramped space as I slipped by a crate full of car parts. I loved my brother honestly, but sometimes he can be such a slob. He says it’s his way of staying organized. Well if it’s organized then why everything scattered all over the place? Sighing in distaste I gather up my thought and walk up to him with crossed arms. He seemed to be deep in thought and didn’t even notice me, which is strange because he is always alert and ready for anything. I waved a hand in his fance and he seems to snap out of his trance. “Oh uh hey Carla, what are you doing here?” he asks stoically. At first I’m shocked by his cold tone, then irritation begins to boil. “First of all mister mopey, I live here and I’m pretty sure I have permission to enter my own garage. And second, did you get on my computer last night because there is something in my history I never searched up.” I said with unintended anger in my voice. But I’m glad he noticed the anger because he immediately perks up and his attitude changes. He seems to give it a thought then shakes his head. “Actually, to be completely honest, I have no memory of last night.” He responds confused. “Well not entirely, I remember getting home from work then sitting down on the couch. But after that I have no memory."


End file.
